


Being a beta sucks

by omegahearse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha!Tanaka - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, NSFW ish, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, beta, beta!ennoshita, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegahearse/pseuds/omegahearse
Summary: Chikara just wants to please his alpha, even if he's just a measly beta.





	

Sometimes Chikara feels sick. 

Sick because of his status, sick because his boyfriend -- an alpha -- deserves so much more than he -- a beta -- can give. He feels sick when he thinks about how much his boyfriend, his alpha, would be better off without him in his life. He feels sick because he sees alphas and omegas all over, scenting, baring bond marks that won’t fade within a week, and reads about the effects of a heat on an omega and his body absolutely _craves_  the feeling. He wants to know what it’s like to take a knot, and to have his body _built_ to take one (because his status is one of the reasons he and Ryuu haven’t gotten intimate). 

The thoughts leave him nauseous, and dizzy. Of course, he never tells this to Ryuu. He doesn’t need to know about his stupid selfishness. 

He wants more than anything than to please Ryuu, and yet he still can’t, because he’s just a _stupid beta_. He doesn’t understand why Ryuu settled for him when he could have chosen any omega, or even a prettier beta, a less capricious one (his insecurity, of course, is another reason they haven’t gotten intimate either). 

He can’t deal with it, anymore. He can’t. He’s going to dump Ryuu, give him a chance for something real. But, first...

He needs to know what it feels like. 

The store clerk, a pretty, petite beta, smiles knowingly at Chikara as she rings up his purchases. He’s quiet the entire time, face red behind his hospital mask. He just wants to get back home, and prepare for the night; Ryuu would be over soon. 

“Have a good night, sir,” The beta girl mumbles, biting her lip, and Chikara nods, making his way outside and to his home. Outside, he shoves his bag in his backpack, and takes a breath. 

Tonight he’s going to be the best goddamn omega for Ryuu. 

When he reaches home, Chikara is quick to make his way through the empty house to his bedroom. The door clicks shut behind him as he enters, but he doesn’t lock it; Ryuu will need to get in soon enough. In the dim light of his bedroom, Chikara pulls out the bag from the convenience store and dumps its contents onto his bedside table. He takes in a sharp breath. 

He starts by stripping of his clothes. He feels far too vulnerable, naked like he is, but he needs this. So he continues. He grabs the biggest of the two bottles on his bedside table and pushes aside the condoms as he uncaps it. The directions are easy enough. Hold six inches from the body, and spray. Keep away from eyes. 

Eyes shut tight, Chikara presses his finger down and the sickly sweet scent of raw omega pheromones washes over him. 

Chikara sets the bottle down, and eyes the second bottle. He bites his lip, picking up his cell phone and typing up his cell phone. A quick text to Ryuu and a reply saying he’ll be over in half an hour later has Chikara on his bed, propped up on his elbows as he scissors himself open. The feeling is...overwhelming, but-- but overwhelming in a good way. Far better than when he just jerks off. Moans and whimpers slip from his mouth, and normally, Chikara would be embarrassed, but _now_ \-- 

 _Now_ he’s playing a part. 

When Chikara decides he’s stretched enough, there’s five minutes until Ryuu is to arrive. So, nerves finally getting to him, he sprays himself with the pheromone perfume once more and stands on his knees at the foot of the bed. And he waits. 

Three minutes later, Chikara can hear his front door busting open, and Ryuu’s loud voice calling for him. Suddenly Chikara can’t breathe. Ryuu’s voice rises in volume as he gets closer, and Chikara wants to run, but it’s too late. 

“Chika-- Whoa.” 

“H- Hi...” Chikara fiddles with his fingers, bites his lip. He tries to look smaller than he is, to appear fragile like an omega, to appear desirable. “Welcome home, alpha...” 

“Wh- What’s this?..” Ryuu asks, brows furrowing, and he steps in, door clicking shut behind Ryuu. “Chikara?..” 

“I-- I thought I should-- should give you what you want, before you get tired of me...” Chikara stumbles on his words, he can’t breathe, and Ryuu is looking at him like he’s crazy, has he done something wrong--?

“Chikara, are you insane?” 

Ryuu walks up, wraps his arms around the beta. Chikara can smell the slight scent of arousal under the -- the anger?.. _Shit_. Chikara tries to swallow a breath, but his throat is closed, and he _can’t breathe_. 

“I don’t want to force you to have sex, I’m not dating you because I think I can use you. Stop that.” 

“B- But you’ll get tired of me before you know it,” Chikara whispers, voice wobbling. “A- And I want this. I want to serve you, b- be your obedient omega...Ryuu, please, let me pret--” 

“No. Absolutely not.” Ryuu steps away, turning his head so he doesn’t even look in Chikara’s direction. Desperation bubbles in Chikara’s chest. 

“R- Ryuu, please, please f- fuck me like you would an omega...Please.” 

“How would I know how to fuck an omega, huh?! I’ve never done it before! All I want to do is fuck _you_ , Chikara, smell you, not some _omega._ God, why don’t you get that?! I’ve been trying to tell you!” 

Chikara flinches, and a rare whimper falls from his lips. Ryuu doesn’t even look phased. In fact, he looks even more pissed. Chikara falls to sit bare-assed on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest. 

“Ryuu--” 

“No.” Ryuu’s voice isn’t harsh, isn’t angry, and that’s what scares Chikara the most. The alpha shakes his head, and says, voice dull, lifeless, “Talk to me when you finally get it that you’re worth people’s time, Chikara. I...I love you, but you-- you need to understand...” 

...And he’s gone. Just like that. And Chikara is alone. Just like that. 

Being a beta sucks, damn it. 


End file.
